Sonic the Hedgehog
"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" -One of Sonic's Victory Quotes from Super Smash Bros Brawl Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega 's mascot. He is a 15-year-old, blue, antropomorphic hedgehog , and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can move at the speed of sound (and can exceed this), with lightning fast reflexes to match it, and can as well curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. These are distinguishing traits that were used to make his character and world-famous video games. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been a champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik who constantly seeks world domination Sonic has been acknowledged as the most recognizable and famous character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011. History with Takeshi & Hana In one plan of reality, Takeshi was just discovering his world traveling abilities after he became Kamen Rider SEGA in the world his father came from. Then, the first world he ended up in was Sonic's, and he quickly formed a lasting friendship with the Blue Blur that seemed to span through all of the Sonic zones; wherever there was a Sonic, chances are that Takeshi has made friends with him. Heck, even after Hana was "born", Takeshi was still friends with the guy. After they obtained Sonic's appearance and skills through their training of jyuken, Sonic grew a bit jealous, but they chilled him out by challenging the Blue Blur to races. It was also known that Takeshi was one of the few people to actually challenge Sonic to a race... and actually beat him. In another reality, where Takeshi and Hana were born twin hedgehog Mobians, Sonic had been a life-long friend to them, all three having grown up together. They had been all kinds of adventures, which have spanned thoughout all of the canon Sonic games in existence. Encountering Blaze & Luna Then, came the events within the game Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). While Sonic had focused on saving Princess Elise, he and Takeshi encountered Blaze the Cat and her twin sister Luna . They fought as rivals for a time, but Takeshi seemed lovestruck when he saw the golden-blonde feline that was Luna. Later, the two started to develop a relationship while Sonic fought his way to help where he could. Sadly, since Blaze and Luna were with Silver, who was intent on killing Sonic (thinking he was the Iblis Trigger), Luna had to break up with Takeshi when she found out about Takeshi being Sonic's friend. However, the feelings they had never left. Even after these events were erased, some people knew that Takeshi and Luna had feelings for each other (even if they didn't consciously know it). So, when Takeshi encountered Luna after these events, it took them little to no time to start making up for lost time, which eventually led to their marriage, with Sonic as Takeshi's best man. Meeting Roll There have been various meetings between Sonic and Roll depending on the story. In the one that follows this page of the wikia, it was during the events of Sonic Unleashed that they first met. Roll had decided to move away from her uncle's place, not even realizing tht he and the infamous Eggman were one and the same (him going by the name of Ovi Kintobor while he was raising her). She was going to buy a house near the lighthouse in the first land of Sonic Unleashed when Sonic crashed into the building she was going to buy, breaking it apart while his impact made a crater. Roll was going to pummel him when she noticed Chip. As she began to try to wake him up, Sonic managed to recover. Still upset with him, she decided to travel with them so he could pay her back for the house she was going to buy that he destroyed. Her thoughts quickly changed when they had to rescue Tails from Dark Gaia's minions and decided to travel with them to Spagonia to learn just what the minions were. After saving Pickle and learning about Dark Gaia, she wanted to help. Sonic was going to refuse until she showed him her speed (having been unable to show her speed since Sonic would carry her as a Hedgehog or Werehog during the majority of their time together at that time). While searching for the first temple, Roll was shocked at seeing her uncle was Eggman and rather upset as well that she was using the EggBeatle that she built for nefarious deeds (even naming it the EggBeatle when she named it the Kuwagatana). Sonic was ticked off that she was related to him (though it was akin to before he went bad and was her godfather because of his friendship with her late mother), but did accept that she didn't even know he was Eggman and also got annoyed when she mentioned that there wasn't a bridge anywhere near their location that had water under it when he said "Ah, it's water under the bridge." When Roll met Amy, Sonic ducked and covered with Chip as the fur and quills flew. Sonic did not paint a good picture of Amy for Roll except for a few minor acceptances, such as helping a bird find its friends (Sonic Adventure) and being the one who convinced Shadow to help during the Ark Incident (Sonic Adventure 2). A few hours later, they ended up saving Amy but Sonic had to snicker a bit at Roll 'helping' Amy get herself together after being spun around by throwing her into the river, thus preventing Amy from meeting Professor Pickle and getting wrapped into the Dark Gaia Fiasco. When it came to dealing with Spagonia's temple, Roll was miffed once more because of Eggman using the EggLancer (which she had made and called the ShiroNaito) as a way to stop Sonic. Fortunately for her, she made a special program in it to not attack her or anyone she declared at 'Unattackable.' Unfortunately for the machine, it had been tasked with attacking Sonic, thus the two orders caused a self-destruct. As Sonic and Chip put the Chaos Emerald into the Temple, Roll rebuilt the ShiroNaito with Tails' help to attach to the Tornado to give it better armor, stronger weapons, and faster engines. It was this upgrade that managed to let them reach Eggmanland once they had taken care of all but the final Temple. During Chun-Nan, a festival was going on and Roll managed to get Sonic to go to it during both the day and a bit of the night in order to get him to have a bit of fun for just a bit. During it, the two began to bond deeper with one another, enjoying the festivities together. It would've lasted the entire night, but Chip had inadvertently caused them to flee from the festival because he did a Dine and Dash by accident, not knowing what 'money' was and having eaten almost fifty thousand Rings worth of dumplings, lo mein, and egg rolls. When they were at the second-to-last Temple, Roll was the one who destroyed the robot that Eggman had sent with an acciedental Chaos Blast because of him combining two of her ideas together. Sonic and Chip slowly went into the Temple, donig their best not to alert the livid Hedgefox that was still pummeling the scraps of the robot with the Piko-Piko Hammer (that she swiped from Amy back in Spagonia) so she wouldn't turn it on them. At the final Temple, Roll was the one who put the final Chaos Emerald into its place. During the descent into the planet's core caused by the EggDragoon, Roll distracted Eggman with her rant at him long enough for Sonic to sneak onto its back and began to tear it up. When Dark Gaia emerged and took his power back from Sonic, Roll held him close when Dark Gaia sent its tentacles at them to destroy them. During the battle between Dark Gaia and Light Gaia (Chip), Roll and Sonic worked together to strike the three eyes of Dark Gaia, causing it to become Perfect Dark Gaia. Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds from their places in Light Gaia and turned into Super Sonic, unintentionally causing Roll to go through the Super Transformation as well with her proximity. The three quickly began to fight Perfect Dark Gaia and defeated it. Roll was barely able to catch Sonic as he was the first to lose his transformation before she landed in Light Gaia's hand, passing out as the power left her. Sonic ended up landing first when Light Gaia threw them back to the surface with Roll landing on him. Ironically, it was the same crater that he had first made that they landed in. Roll found Chip's collar and gave it to Sonic, who took put it onto his arm as a bracelet. After that, the two began to go on outing just between them at times to various countries they had gone to during the adventure. Of course, they had to pay back the restaurant owner for all the food Chip had eaten when they went back to Chun-Nan. Powers & Abilities Weaknesses WATER Relationships *Takeshi & Hana Narumi *Luna Hashimoto *Roll Cyber Sakurai Trivia *Sonic was part of the inspiration for Team Toku Sonic 's name. KKD thought of it based on the individual members' interest in both the Blue Blur and Tokusatsu, and also considering that most of them have created either a Toku fic or a Sonic fic at one point. *As implied above, Sonic has been the subject of many of Team Toku Sonic's stories, from KKD's Sonic Climax Jump and Sonic Sentai series (where he was the mainly the main Kamen Rider and the Red Sentai Senshi respectively) to Seanzilla115's Azure Rebellion. The most popular, by far, are among Gammatron's vast list of stories including, but not limited to, Count the Medals (where Sonic became OOO), and the famous Cybernetic Blue Blur series. Category:Official Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mobians Category:Characters